Harry Potter and the dream maker
by ksd101
Summary: um r/r?


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter nor will I ever (dang) All I own is the plot and my characters.  
  
Harry Potter  
And the dream maker  
  
"Electra, come here I have a mission for you" said the evil wizard named voldemort.  
  
A beautiful young girl walked up to her co. master yes I said co. master. She had long straight black hair with icy blue eyes.  
  
"And what would this mission be voldemort?" she asked as she was walking to the front where the man stood.  
  
"You and your sister are attending hogwarts this year. You are to make your way into Potter's inner circle. Become friends with him. And then of coarse tell me what you learn of him. Now go oh, yes and here is your ticket and stuff for school. Tell your sister too. Good day" said voldemort.  
  
"Good day to you to" Electra said as she walked up the stairs to her wonderful room that she shared with her twin sister jade.  
  
They're room had dark red velvet almost every where. There were 2 canopy beds, which had covers and hangings of dark red velvet. The floor was hard wood that at the edge of the walls said Electra & Jade. There were two huge windows with the dark red velvet curtains.  
  
She called for her sister. "JADE! We have work to do!"  
  
"OK OK jeez chill out" Jade walked into the room. "I know we have work to do I've been told now lets get packing"  
  
Jade was just as beautiful as her sister. She had short black hair with startling blue eyes.  
  
"We are packed lets go to sleep we have to wake up early to get on the train." Said Electra.  
  
The next morning the two girls woke up right on time. They ran downstairs into the car. Drove to kings cross. Jumped out the car ran to the barrier and onto the platform. They got onto the train and started looking for a compartment. The only 1 that had spots left was with Harry Potter, Leah Myers, Ron Weasly, and Jason Brick.  
  
"Um can we sit here?" asked Electra.  
  
"Sure, I'm Harry Potter. This is Jason Brick, Leah Myers, and Ron Weasly." He said pointing at everyone as he called his or her names "and you are?"  
  
"I'm Electra Black and this is my sister Jade Black."  
  
Harry looked at her shocked " a-are y-you related to s-sirius Black?"  
  
"Why yes we are" came Electra with tears in her eyes. No matter how evil she was he was her father and he was dead. "H-he was are father"  
  
Jade ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said, " He was a good friend to my dad and me"  
  
They talked for the rest of their trip. Soon it was time for the girls to get sorted. They were really good at blocking they're feelings and thoughts that they fooled the hat and got into griffendor (SP?) so far so good.  
  
It went for months Electra and jade learned more and more about harry. But then disaster struck.  
  
Electra and Jade were out for a walk to talk about what they have learned. When voldemort him showed up.  
  
"Hey you know you really shouldn't be here right now we may get caught" said Electra to voldemort.  
  
"Shut up!" said voldemort in a deadly whisper. "She's gunna blow our cover" he said pointing at Jade.  
  
"No she wont voldemort! Listen to me and listen to me now." yelled Electra.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that!"  
  
"Oh yeah and what are you going to do kill me?!" yelled Electra  
  
"No but I'll kill her he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Jade's heart.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Electra.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't would I? AVADA KEDAVA!" yelled voldemort and he disappeared.  
  
Jade fell to the grown lifelessly. Electra dropped down onto her knees and began to cry. Then she picked her up and went to Dumbledor.  
  
"Sir there was an attack! She's dead! My sister is dead!"  
  
She began to cry uncontrollably. She had seen a lot of death especially since she was a leader with voldemort.  
  
Dumbledor had lost the twinkle in his eyes. Minnie (mcgonageal or w/e) Was there.  
  
"Oh dear lord the prophecy has began" said albus  
  
"What?" Electra asked  
  
"The prophecy my dear. Hold on I will explain as soon as we get harry in here."  
  
"He will pay he killed my sister and he had bellatrix kill my father. I'll kill him." She mumbled to herself quietly.  
  
Harry and Minnie walked in.  
  
"Ah harry take a seat I have something to tell you both. Harry last year I did not tell you all of the prophecy" said albus  
  
He took out a pensieve and the prophecy played.  
  
The one with power to vanquish the dark lord aproaches. born to those who have thrice defied him born as the 7th month dies. and the dark lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the 7th month dies.But the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will not do so alone. he will work with a dremsay. She will have all the secrets of the dark lord. the dark lord will not be able to kill her. she will be born as the 1st month is born..  
  
With that the pensive stopped.  
  
"Well that's a big change" mumbled Electra to herself. Unfortunately harry heard her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? And what's a demsay?" harry asked  
  
"She has been working for voldemort yes I knew miss. Black." He answer the look on Electra's face. "And a demsay is a person can make dreams and enter dreams. A demsay also can not be murdered only die when it is their time by a natural cause."  
  
"WHAT!?!" shouted harry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT?"  
  
" I'm sorry that's what I was raised to do that's all I knew but he killed my sister and my father and he killed Hermione and a lot of other people we know. And if you were paying attention to the prophecy you would know I'm the only way that you will succeed start trusting me or die at the hand of the man that killed you parents sirius, hermione, must I go on cause I can!" She shouted.  
  
" I thought you were sirius's daughter? He would never do that!"  
  
"I live with voldemort" said Electra "And you thought the Dursleys were bad try living with a person who kills people for fun."  
  
"I guess your right well ok so how are we going to kill him?" he asked.  
  
"Well I could go home and tell him some fake information about you if its ok with you professor." Said Electra.  
  
"Yes that is what you are to do"  
  
" OK good bye I'll be back" said Electra.  
  
AT HER HOUSE  
  
Why 


End file.
